Run
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: When Maya recieves a message from her sister that Phoenix had a seizure after a trial she boards a train to see him again
1. Run

Earlier this year, I dedicated Run to a friend well due to a incident that happened to me while driving home from school I abandoned her and her other friends for that incident and for many other reasons.

Pairing: Phoenix Wright/Maya Fey

Disclaimer: I dont own Capcom, or MCA Records plain and simple.

Run by Seth Millis; Song by: George Strait

/Prolouge(Will end when first verse plays)/

Maya was sitting in a temple at the mountains approximately one-hundred miles from the town her friend Phoenix Wright lived at. After the case of her sisters murder, Phoenix caved in and looked after her and became his partner at Wright & Co Law Offices. She treated him like the big brother that she never had. But during those past few months, Maya felt something for Phoenix, but she didn't know what it was until they defended Edgeworth at the re-opening of the DL-6 Incident, but thats when it up and hit her, when she boarded the train to go back to her training she fell in love with him. But like all lovers, she was afraid to admit and for a good reason too. There was a bit of an age gap between them that many people would think that it would be mollestation, second, she wasn't allowed to love anyone until her medium training was completed.

But all was about to change, she was at the final phase of her training, the objective was to connect with someone from the dead, she had a good idea of who she wanted to connect with, her late sister Mia Fey. Channeling her mind and whispering out some words, Maya successfully got in contact, ironnically, instead of hearing a message from her, she heard Mia say "Sister, you gotta, go back to the city, Phoenix is having a seizure."

Maya started tensing up, but asked "Are you sure, Mia?"

"Yes, Phoenix collapsed during a trial this afternoon and I want you to come to Hope Hospital and see him."

Luckily a teacher was over there with her and she asked "Who did you call upon?"

Maya replied "I called upon Mia Fey, said 'you gotta come to the city, Phoenix is having a seizure'."

The very name struck her and she asked "I persume, Phoenix is your friend, is he not?"

Maya simply nodded her head at the question. Her teacher was pondering on the situation, but what also contacting Mia, the message was the same thing only in a different matter, as if the spirit knew who she was talking to.

"The spirit also tells me what you heard.You are ready and you have my leave to go."

The two got up and bowed their heads and off Maya went to get her things and waited for the next train.

/If there's a plane or a bus leaving Dallas  
I hope you're on it  
If there's a train moving fast down the tracks  
I hope you caught it

Cause I swear out there ain't where you ought to be  
So catch a ride, catch a cab  
Don't you know I miss you bad  
But don't you walk to me/

Nightfall came around, Maya was sound asleep on a train taking the time to dream about the man she loved, seeing as how the seizure happened, she knew the opporutunity to tell her feelings would come very soon, but ironically she thought it would come down to a friend being in danger. After that three hour trip, Maya took a taxi to Hope Hospital, she had butterflies in her stomach about meeting Phoenix again, yet she still kept her cool.

Once she arrived, Maya went inside and asked the clerk "Do you know where Mr. Wright's room is?"

The girl on the desk replied "He's on the second floor in room 214."

Maya instantly went up to an elevator and went to the room where the nurse said Phoenix would be in. When Maya entered the room, she saw Phoenix Wright, laying on that hospital bed, sleeping like a child, not a sound was being made not even the heartrate monitor. Maya couldn't help but accept the fact that he looked peaceful and beautiful in that state. Maya spent thirty minutes by his bed admiring the beauty before her, and having her desires flaming uncontrollably as she felt him and the hardness of his skin.

Suddenly, Maya felt her hand being grasped by Phoenix as he woke up, "Oh I'm sorry, Maya, I didn't know you came in." Phoenix stated tiredly as tried to get up but started wincing in pain. Maya stopped him by elevating the bed up that way he'd face her, "If I know better, you got hurt after that seizure."

That struck him with a questioning look "How did you find out?" he asked.

"I contacted Mia, I felt so shocked for your safety."

Phoenix smiled gently as he said "I cant thank you enough for caring about me."

"Lets face it, you're pratically the only family I have left." Maya whispered returning the smile.

A few moments later, Maya decided to change the subject after a nurse came in with some tea for them, she asked "What was so bad about the trial you had that made you have that seizure?"

After sipping his tea, Phoenix replied "There was nothing bad about it, my seizure didn't happen until the judge made the not guilty verdict."

That didn't clear things up for Maya as she asked "What was the case about?"

"Well last week, I was reading the morning papers, on the front page it read 'Actress Alyssa Wright found dead naked at the front yard of her home."

"Wasn't she known for playing a female love interest in one of Jack Hammer's movies?"

"Yeah, and as a matter fact they dated for about five years, but she left him the night before the filming accident at Global Studios. Anyway, while reading the paper on her death, I looked to see who was arrested, I was shocked to find out that her husband was accused of the rape."

"Whoah, that must be shocking." Maya said covering her mouth in suprise.

"Thats not all, what I also found out, my brother was married to her, I didn't even know until I read that he was arrested. The trial went on with the same twist and turns, but on the final day of the trial, Edgeworth was being persistent with objections because I kept accusing one of co-stars who worked with her on her last movie, Cami Harris. The Judge, Edgeworth, and myself kept arguing about my accusation even with the people bantering about our self-control. Everyone cooled down, The Judge and Edgeworth pressured me into showing them proof that my accusation was true. I had the proof and as a result the co-star admitted that she had a lesbian affair with her during filming of her last movie, a month prior to that she wanted her to divorce my brother, but she loved him with her heart and she was killed out of jealousy."

"And you had your seizure after the verdict was reached?" Maya asked

"Yeah, and when I woke up, it was exactly when I felt your touch 'cause I was in a coma for the rest of the day." Phoenix replied.

Suddenly a nurse came into his room and said "Mr. Wright we X-rayed your head for anymore problems and it appears there aint anymore."

"So that means?" Phoenix asked

"You'll be cleared to leave tommorow, but in the meantime, get some rest."

At that point, Maya got up from the couch and said "I'll come pick you up tommorow." and left the hospital.

/Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line  
You can't get here fast enough

Find a truck and fire it up  
Lean on the gas and off the clutch  
Leave Dallas in the dust  
I need you in a rush  
So baby run/

As Phoenix began to slumber on his hospital bed, he thought of basically his friends Maya, Mia, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth. From the first days that he met every single one of them, he felt that he had plenty of friends on the side of justice and for many other personal things.

But at the same time, he felt some uneasiness for a certain person, Maya Fey, he felt that uneasiness about a few months after his mentors murder. The kind of things he felt for her was close to lust and love at the same time, but he had to keep his feelings hidden from her because he didn't wanna hurt her, and he didn't know how Mia would feel about him and her little sister dating together. All he knew was that needed to know if Maya loved him as he did her.

/If you ain't got a suit case  
Get a box or an old brown paper sack  
And pack it light or pack it heavy  
Take a truck, take a Chevy  
Baby just come back

There's a shortcut to the highway out of town  
Why don't you take it  
Don't let that speed limit slow you down  
Go on and break it/

The next day, Maya went to the hospital to pick up Phoenix and she gave him an extra pair clothes for the trip home. But during the way back to Wright & Co. Law Offices, they rarely made conversations because of their desires for each other. When they made it back to the office, the first thing Phoenix did was check his phone for messages, it turned out there were no offers for cases yet, but the checks came in from his last cases came in the mail so the rent and paychecks were secure for the month. Suddenly Maya asked, "How long have we known each other, Nick?"

"About a year, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know."

Then Phoenix asked "I must ask you something, Maya, do you like me?"

Maya blushed as she thought 'why would he ask me that?' "Nick, what are you talking about?"

He repeated the question again "Do you like me?"

Somehow she knew he was going to be persistant, so she might as well be admitting her feelings "Its more than like, Nick, I love you."

He looked into her eyes, wanting to know if her eyes felt the same way that she said, there was beauty and desire in them, but he also thought to himself 'How could she love a person like me, a person who's always touchy.' He was contemplating on the day before their first case happened, Maya always thought he took things personal about his age when she kept calling him gramps after he admitted that he never even heard of The Steel Samurai but he got the hang of the kind of shows Maya always watched ever since The Pink Princess started coming on. The day they both successfully defended Will Powers was the day his feelings for Maya rose.

Suddenly, he lost his self-control and slowly started leaning at her lips about to kiss her. When his lips started melding at hers, their first kiss began at a slow, chaste, and langorous, both couldn't get enough of it and they wanted more. Suddenly, Maya pulled away after that kiss, Phoenix asked "What's wrong?"

"I know you want this as bad as I do, but I dont want it here." Maya replied pointing at the window next door.

Phoenix looked over there and saw that there were some people occupying the suite at the Gatewater hotel. Agreeing to her statement, Phoenix and Maya headed for the door and boared a taxi back to his apartment. Once upon arrival, the ace attorney wasted no time in kissing Maya again, this time it was in a sweet and passionate. Maya then opened her mouth when Phoenix started to let his lips loose and she pried him open with her tounge wanting to taste him. He tasted so sweet yet so strange at the same time, like a mixture of honey and caramel, but she loved it and she wanted more and more.

Phoenix and Maya made it to his room, once again they wasted no time on getting to his bed. While having his melded with hers, Maya began unbuttoning his sports jacket and good shirt; Phoenix wanted to help her with his shirt, but Maya wouldn't allow it, as a result she shoved her tounge in and they began doing a french kiss. Once his shirt was off and done away with, Maya pulled away to see his body, she awed at the fact that he had plenty of muscles on his chest, his stomach, and his arms. Phoenix started closing his eyes at the sensationable pleasure of Maya leaving gentle kisses on him, "You're beautiful, Nick."

Phoenix gasped in suprise, the last lover he had never even said that he was beautiful during his affair with her. "You mean it, Maya?"

"Yeah I do." Maya looked at him with seduction in her eyes.

Out of fairness, Maya laid down on his matress and said "Nick, you can have a turn on me now."

Phoenix did what his lover insisted and began slipping off her robe, slowly exposing her chest to his eyes. But once that happened, the ace attorney was at awe when he began to see that she was getting as beautiful as his mentor, though he never admitted it to her. "You're also beautiful, Maya." Phoenix repeated that same whisper.

"More beautiful than my sister?" she asked

"In my opinion you're beyond her beauty." Phoenix replied as he took in a pink nipple into his mouth.

The spirit medium began moaning in pleasure when Phoenix began licking and nibbling at her breast. While doing his ministrations, Phoenix reached for his zipper and began to unzip his pants wanting her to see more of him, suddenly Maya got quick on herself and she quickly stopped him by lifting his head up from her breast and pleading "I want you to see me first, Nick." Phoenix began pulling down her panties, admitting the fact that he wanted to see her first before she saw him.

After taking in a long look at her body, Phoenix knew it was time to seal their new bond together, when he began to slip off his pants, Phoenix asked "Are you innocent?"

"Yeah I am, but it aint gonna hurt for me."

"You've been strict on your periods?" Phoenix chuckled

"Yeah a friend told me that if I got strict on my periods, it wont hurt much when I lose my virginity."

With that being said, Phoenix positioned himself over her entrance and thrusted in slowly, when he entered inside her, Maya now knew that her friends theory was correct. It didn't even hurt one single bit, but she knew one thing, the pleasure she felt was unbearable and intense, and she pleaded "Ride me, Phoenix, I want this."

The attorney agreed with her as his pleasure was also taking it's course. He started thrusting at the her, while their pleasure was pulling them to a breaking point. The pleasure would soon explode over their bodies as they cried out their pleasure, colliding both seed and essence together, as it begins conception of what would hopefully be a child born to them.

When the shocks subsided, Phoenix whispered tiredly into his love's ear "I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Phoenix." Maya whispered before pulling herself to a deep sleep.

/Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line  
You can't get here fast enough

Find a truck and fire it up  
Lean on the gas and off the clutch  
Leave Dallas in the dust  
I need you in a rush  
So baby run/

As nightfall came about, Phoenix woke up with Maya in his arms, Phoenix reached for "The Thinker" clock that he recieved as a christmas gift from his best friend Larry, it stated "I think it's 7:53 p.m."

Phoenix nudged Maya's arm and said "Maya, wake up, it's nightfall already."

Maya woke up suprised that both her and her boyfriend slept that long into the night. Letting out a big loud yawn, Maya stated "I cant believe we slept that long."

"Me neither, I guess our orgasm really wore us out."

"Did you two have fun?" A mysterious voice called out in the darkness

Phoenix started turning his head around at the familiar voice before he asked "Maya, did you do that?"

Maya simply shook her head before the voice called out "Turn on your lamp, you'll see me."

Phoenix reached for the lamp on the nightstand, and was shocked to see the ghost of his mentor and Maya's older sister Mia Fey, standing at the corner of his bedroom with a playful smirk on her lips. "Well I must say, I'm impressed that you two made it as lovers. I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks, sis." Maya replied smiling gently

"I just came to wish you guys luck on the future and I hope for the best for you guys," Mia smiled before examining Maya "You know Phoenix is right, you are reaching beyond my beauty and I'm proud of you for it."

"I personally think we feel blessed to have your blessings for us." Phoenix said gently "We wish you mercy on your soul too."

"Thank you, Phoenix, you've always been a good friend ever since the first day we met." Mia said taking in the sight of his built "Maya is also right about you, you also are beautiful, and I wish you two well."

With that being said Mia walked back into the light. When she went away, Phoenix looked at his girlfriend and said "There's a place where they make some good food, if you want we can make this our first date and go over there to eat dinner."

"Yeah, I'm getting a little hungry, so lets go ahead and get ready."

/Baby run  
Oh baby run  
Baby run/


	2. The Road Less Traveled

People said that they wanted me to write more Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Therefore, this new one will become the second chapter to Run and this time the dedication is for my very dear friends Stephanie Dunagan and Kage Onna. Hope everyone loves this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Pairings: Phoenix Wright/Mia Fey; Implied Phoenix/Maya

Run Chapter 2: The Road Less Traveled by Seth Millis; Song by George Strait

It has been six months since that night. Six months since world famous ace attorney Phoenix Wright's personal life had a positive impact when Maya Fey returned to him and revealed that she loved him with all her heart. Ever since then, they have been dating for a while and their relationship pretty much made public outside and inside the courtroom. That kind of couple came in handy in his cases with some brand new case solving tactics that his girlfriend learned while completing her spirit training. One night, Phoenix was driving home from work with a bouquet of flowers and a small black box. He wanted to do something special for Maya when he got home.

//There's a road a winding road that never ends  
Full of curves lessons learned at every bend  
Goin's rough unlike the straight and narrow  
It's for those who go against the grain  
Have no fear dare to dream of a change live to march to the beat of a  
different drummer  
And it all might come together  
And it all might come unraveled  
On the road less traveled//

By the time, he got home, he put his suitcase on the floor, took his sports coat off, and announced "Baby, I'm home."

But at the end of the hallway, there was a series of flashing lights behind his bedroom door. At an instant, he ran to his room, but once he got in there, he was suprised to see no blood being splattered on his walls, instead he spotted the body of a long brown-haired beautiful woman sitting on his bed wearing a ruby red silky chemise. Phoenix could never forget the length nor the color of that hair, even after all these years, his late mentor Mia Fey. First words that came out of Phoenix's mouth was "Mia, what are you doing here and in Maya's body?"

"I wanted to see you Phoenix, and I wanted to be with you," Mia replied facing her proteg'e.

"Does your sister know about this?" Phoenix asked feeling his face fluster.

"She doesn't only know, she also agreed to this because I've been having a lust for you ever since I first met you."

Phoenix was a little suprised at what he heard, but also knew she was also talking about that time when he was framed for a murder while he was at law school.

//For the road less traveled ain't for the faint of heart  
For those who choose to play it safe and never stray too far  
Me I want to live my life and one day leave my mark  
And it all might come together  
And it all come unraveled  
On the road less traveled//

While still on his thoughts he began to find himself being pulled to the matress and felt his lips being passionately crushed by his mentor. The passion that he felt was similar to that of his girlfriends own lips. He began to return the kiss while increasing the passion that was building up really fast and somehow Phoenix knew that it wasn't gonna stop yet when he felt the buttons on his dress shirt coming undone and feeling such sweet and gentle tenderness from Mia. At first when he was seduced into doing this, he worried about pretending a bit but all by himself he reassured himself that Maya and Mia were two souls in one, now he had a chance to feel how much a lover Mia could be. When they broke away for air, Phoenix took in a deep breath and whisper softly in her ear "Show me how much of a lover you are, show it to me and your sister."

Mia could not believe what she heard from her former proteg'e, but somehow it was what she wanted to hear, she replied "Just close your eyes and relax, ride with me down my road."

Phoenix did what he was told to do, he felt himself being kissed again by his mentor again, but this time he felt a special energy burning on his lips feeling a glow coming from his body, though with his eyes closed, he couldn't see it but all he could really see was Maya kissing him and loving him like she always did everytime they loved.

//I've chosen a pathway I may not endure  
One thing's for certain nothing for sure  
And it all might come together  
And it all might come unraveled  
On the road less traveled//

While getting into the passions, the two found theirselves in their full glory, Phoenix opened his eyes to see his mentor naked laying under him, gentle eyes begging him to take her and give her love. Phoenix did so by enteringn her without even thinking that it was Maya doing the begging but it really didn't matter because he loved them both, Mia like a sister and Maya like a lover.

Not a second goes by that Phoenix doesn't bless the fact that he found two people who he had loved dearly with all of his heart and soul, neither does it go by without him saying "I love you," and all through the night, there had only been soft gasps of pleasures right up until essence and seed collided together.

When the whole thing was done, the last surrounding minutes were only full of kisses right up until Mia spoke "That's how much of a lover I am, but truth be known you are more of a good lover than I am."

Phoenix, at that point was already asleep, not realising that Mia returned to her ghostly dimension with Maya returning to her body.

//For the road less traveled ain't for the faint of heart  
For those who choose to play it safe and never stray too far  
Me I want to live my life and one day leave my mark  
And it all might come together  
And it all come unraveled  
On the road less traveled//

The dawn rose to full bloom, the two young lovers were sleeping in each other's arms, when Maya woke up first, she felt a strange yet calming feeling in her stomach realizing that she had just recieved a new gift of life from her sister. She woke Phoenix up as she whispered the words "Nick, I'm pregnant."

//There's a road winding road that never ends//

It aint over yet, I'm already writing another chapter as we speak. With my new writing locations it may be done sooner than you think. I should project a new chapter may be done by Valentines Day. See ya soon


	3. She's Everything

Now I know I said I'd have this finished by Valentines Day but due to timing and circumstances couldn't get it finished in time, hope everyone had as good a Valentine's Day as I have. This chapter is written from the pages of Phoenix Wright's memoirs which focus on him and Maya Fey and what their life is like when they're not involved in sexual activity and to how he reacted to her pregnancy.

Disclaimers: Phoenix Wright does not belong to me but it belongs to the respective people at Capcom. The song is "She's Everything" and it is written and owned by Brad Paisley and ASCAP (or BMI, I don't know).

She's Everything by vegitoth; Song by: Brad Paisley

//She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving//

It's been two months since the big news of my fiance's pregnancy, as much as I was thrilled about having a child in both of our lives, I was scared beyond my wits for her telling me this so quickly before I got the chance to completely wake up. But then again, she was always a woman of suprises, and she's really the reason why I write these memoirs, it's Valentines Day and I can't think of anymore than to write my heartfelt feelings about the love of my life.

Since her training was completed over the summer of last year, she was allowed to wear the clothes that she desired, but she was not the kind of woman that would go to a mall and buy expensive clothes (though from time to time she does do all that.) But it doesn't really matter, no matter what she wears she looks so irresistible, she even knows how act and show it in a beautiful way. She could wear my old blue jeans and my old sunglasses and still look sexy.

Ever since we started going out together, to this day she always begs me for a piece of chocolate while I take her to a movie, which I really don't have a problem with that because always looks so irresistible to the point where it makes me wanna drink her up chocolate and all.

I've recently gained the status of living legend due to all of the cases that my law firm went through, but with the help of my fianc'e and her family, we have worked hard to have every single victorius case won to the point where the general public began to trust spirit mediums all over again. Even the police department and even my most hated enemy Redd White issued out an apology for calling Maya's mother a fraud which eventually brought her mother back after years of disappearance which reunited a big happy family.

Along with the status of living legend, I also got paid top dollar with great clients, eventually we bought a house to live in for our baby and us, also after getting a drivers license, I bought a brand new Saturn, but one thing I didn't notice was that everytime we drove around her long dark hair would flow with so gracefully which is such a pure beauty. Ever since we came together, there'd be nights where we'd have soft, gentle, and warm conversations by candlelight and scents, but there would also be times when she gets mad during our turnabouts and trust me once you get her mad, she will fight until she gets what she wants; but the good thing that comes with that, every night when we'd get home, she'll take her anger out on me but does it by being the lover that I loved.

//And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me//

Now-a-days, every Saturday night, we always take each other to town, though we never go to clubs or operas, we go to the quiet mountains because it has a good viewpoint of the city. It was also the perfect spot for tender non-sexual romance and sweet music which to me is very perfect it's almost like another home to me, it's the one thing I enjoy so passionately. Every Sunday, we'd also have a nice peaceful morning in church (minus the songs and preachings of God and Jesus Christ but other than that it's very peaceful.) It's very silly though for the fact she's a spirit medium and she's also a church-goer, but then again, I think it's pretty much the reason why we go to church because God picked the two of us to be together. My favorite part about church is when we have it to ourselves, to me there is nothing I enjoy than praying to God with the love of my life beside, it's extremely perfect.

//She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me//

Just the other day, we recently got news about the sex of our baby, it will be a boy and it would be delivered around August, but during lunch I asked her what her thoughts would be on fifty years from now, and out of honesty she told me that everyday she would love me like a never-ending blooming flower along with the lessons we would learn during our upcoming years of marraige, which we both need to be very uptight on, but what I really wanna do is enjoy my life and enjoy the rose right in front of me. I think Maya and I have picked the perfect name for our child, we're gonna name him after me: Phoenix Wright Jr.

//She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me//

Phoenix Wright Jr.

Born on: August 16, 2017

Height: 21 inches

Weight: 7 pounds; Six Ounces

Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey

Wedded: September 11, 2017


End file.
